Poción ¿De amor?
by morsmordre7
Summary: Draco le pide a Hermione que haga una pocion pero las cosas se complican bastante y ambos se veran involucrados en un gran lio que los llevara a enamorarse de la persona que menos piensan...


Hogwarts estaba tan silencioso aquella noche que se podía creer que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus camas, a excepción de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, sentados en un baño lejano al alcance de todos. Los chorros de agua caian de cada uno de los grifos que se encontraban acomodados de manera circular, haciendo estrenduosos ruidos que no lograban salir de aquel cuarto.

-No lo entiendo, Granger. – decía el rubio con cara de perplejidad -¿A caso quieres que venga todo el colegio gracias a esa agua? Pensaran que estamos saliendo, y creeme que no quiero tener esa imagen.

-No seas estúpido Malfoy, es un hechizo que he aprendido hacer desde que tenia 12 años, supongo que tu deberías saberlo.- le dijo la chica de cabellos alborotados, desafiándole con una mirada- Cuando abro los grifos simultáneamente nadie puede entrar o salir de la habitación. Afuera no se escucha nada, es como si el baño estuviera abandonado, ni siquiera Myrtle puede entrar por las tuberías.

- Bueno, es magia muy anticuada. La gente como yo ya no usa esos hechizos, con un simple encantamiento traslucidor (1) bastaría. Pero bueno, son cosas de sangres su….

- Ya basta- decía la chica, que ya había comenzado a cerrar los grifos, notablemente dolida –No entiendo porque hice caso al venir aquí, si una intuición me decía solo venias a burlarte… debi seguirla.

- No lo tomes a mal Granger, es mi naturaleza- decía Draco mientras sacaba lentamente su varita y pronunciaba un hechizo apenas notable que encerro a la habitación como una burbuja- Termina de cerrar ya los estúpidos grifos, el sonido me altera.

La chica movio su varita y las llaves terminaron de cerrarse. Se dirigio a la puerta con expresión alterada, trato de abrir la perilla pero estaba atracada, intento con un Alohomora en vano. Se volteo furitivamente contra el chico, recargándolo en la pared con varita en mano.

-Has cerrado la puerta, Estupido Draco! ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? Dejame salir o juro que…

- ¿Qué juras Granger? –decia el rubio con suficiencia en la cara – No te atreveras a contar que estuviste aquí conmigo, todos supondrán otras cosas, y ese estúpido Weasley te dejara de hablar de una vez por todas.

Hermione se fue separando lentamente de el, con confusión notable en la cara.

-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Bueno veras, esto si que me avergüenza. Resulta que hace días he intentado hacer una poción bastante complicada, y he resultado quemando unos 20 calderos. Ayer, mientras investigaba en la sección prohibida me he dado cuenta que lo que faltaba era un ingrediente… y una mujer que lo preparara.

- ¿Seccion prohibida? ¿De que clase de poción me hablas Draco? ¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bajo condiciones normales, Granger, tu serias la ultima persona en la que recurriría si necesitara ayuda pero esto es muy urgente, realmente de vida o muerte – Los ojos del chico brillaban con preocupación latente – Y en serio necesito ese ingrediente.

- ¿Y porque te ayudaría, si toda la vida me has molestado por mi estatus de sangre?. Aunque dejando todo eso de lado no veo la forma en la que yo conseguiría tal ingrediente.

- Como sabras Granger, el hechizo traslucidor que realice hace un rao puede dejar entrar a todos, y cuando digo todos también incluyo a Myrtle, la pequeña fantasma chismosa. ¿Te la imaginas gritando sobre nosotros por todos lados? Porque yo si y se lo que diría: Barbaros! Y en mi propio baño! Tragandose como si fueran un manjar, esa Granger de buena no tiene nada!. Obviamente tu y yo juntos- Draco puso una cara de asco- eso nunca pasara.., pero Myrtle es tan influenciable que puedo hacer lo que sea con ella…

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí, - decía la chica consternada -¿De que ingrediente hablas?  
- Veneno de acromantula…

- ¿Qué?, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlo? Creo que ni con todo tu dinero podrías llegar a comprar un gramo.

- Ese es el punto, no lo puedo conseguir y menos estando en Hogwarts. Pero tu si.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? No tengo idea de que hablas.

- Resulta, para mi buena suerte, que Slughorn ha conseguido un poco mas de lo que yo necesito el mes pasado, y no me preguntes como lo se. Ya que mis relaciones con ese "profesor" no son tan buenas como las tuyas o las de Potter pensaba que podias pedirle un poco… o ya sabes siempre existe la opción de robarle

-¿Robarle? ¿Por que tu no intentas eso, Malfoy? No me meteré en problemas tan graves por tu culpa. Te imaginas, yo prefecta de Gryffindor, implacable alumna, ¿robando en el despacho del profesor?

-Bueno, el caso es que yo no tengo una capa de invisibilidad.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pero Potter si, y ¿Qué no haría el maravilloso Harry por su mejor amiga?

- Malfoy, hasta yo me doy cuenta que Snape te consiente, ¿No seria mas fácil pedirle a el, que tiene uso de todo ese material, un frasco de veneno?

- No – Malfoy endureció el rostro – Nadie puede saber… ¿Entiendes? Es algo que hago por mi propia cuenta. Mañana entenderas de lo que hablo, tu me ayudaras a crearla.

- ¿A caso estas bromeando? Dile a Parkinson que te ayude, suficiente tengo con entregarte el frasquito.

- No quiero incluir a mas personas en esto, de verdad es muy personal. No sabes cuanto tiempo tarde en decidir en si podía contarte mi plan…

- Esta bien, prometo ayudarte. Pero dejame salir de una vez por todas.

Draco metió la mano a su túnica y la burbuja casi invisible que les reodeaba desapareció.

-En silencio Granger, que no descubran a la prefecta prodigio de Gryffindor rondando sola tan noche. – decía Draco cuando la chica ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta

-Jodete, Malfoy. – Y era la primera vez que lo decía en vez de pensarlo. Ron se hubiera burlado una semana entera de ella si le hubiera escuchado.


End file.
